My Everything
by imabfamous
Summary: He leans against her, crying softly. She holds him close to her as she strokes his hair. He knows it's wrong that she's comforting him. It really should be the other way around, seeming that she is the one dying. Three-shot. Future-Fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>He gets the phone call while he's at the grocery store. He picks up the phone and Kurt is speaking so fast he doesn't really know what's going on. All he catches is Rachel's name and when Finn asks Kurt to speak slower, he then hears Kurt saying that she's at the hospital. He drops the milk he's currently holding, making several people turn to stare. An employee is shouting at him, but he doesn't hear anything. He runs to the exit and gets a taxi in record time. He barely gets the money in the mans hand before he's sprinting into the hospital. Kurt's in the waiting room, tears running down his face.<p>

"What happened?" Finn asks as his brother spots him.

"We were just rehearsing! She complained to me a little earlier about having a headache and feeling dizzy, but she told me she'd be fine. Then we are practicing the dance moves and she collapses! She almost fell off the stage, but one of the dancers caught her. She didn't regain consciousness at the theater and I haven't heard anything since." Finn feels like he's going to pass out now. He runs to the front desk, startling the receptionist.

"I need information about my wife, Rachel Hudson!" he almost shouts at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any information about her at this time. Now if you'll please sit down, i will let you know if any new information comes in. I can assure you that-" the blonde woman is saying.

"Listen! I really need to know what's going on!" he interrupts and she looks a little angry now.

"Sir, please. I will let you know as soon as possible. Please, have a-"

"Rachel Hudson?" Finn shoots away from the counter, looking over to the relatively young doctor. He rushes over and Kurt's standing next to him.

"Are you her family?" the man asks.

"I'm her husband and this is her brother-in-law." Finn gestures to himself and Kurt. The man nods and looks down at the clipboard.

"She's awake now, but we need to run several more tests on her. We are going to keep her overnight and maybe even the next night until we come up with what is wrong. You can see her if you like, but only one person at a time." Finn looks at Kurt and Kurt nods at him to go. Finn hugs his brother, muttering out a 'thanks' before following the doctor. The doctor leaves him at her room, and he doesn't hesitate to open the door. She is sitting up in bed and her head shoots to the door when it's opened. Her face lights up in a brilliant smile as she sees him. He can't help but smile too as she crosses to her.

"Hi Finn." she whispers as he gives her a kiss.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" he feels like he should whisper, not wanting to be too loud.

"I've been better." he chuckles a little bit.

"You scared me. I was at the store and I dropped a milk carton when Kurt called. I'll have to go back and pay for that." she laughs a little at his story.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I don't even know what happened really. I just remember feeling really dizzy and then next thing I knew, I was in the hospital." she furrows her eyebrows, trying to remember. He runs a finger over the crease, pushing it back to normal.

"Don't worry about it babe. We'll find out soon enough what's wrong and then we can go home." she smiles at him and he leans forward to kiss her again.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep without worrying about me?" she says and he instantly shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving here without you." she rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything else. The doctor comes in, saying that his brother wants to visit now. Finn nods and promises to be back later after he goes home to pack a bag. She reluctantly let's him go and he pats Kurt on the back as he enters.

* * *

><p>He enters his house, not liking that Rachel is at the hospital pretty much by herself. He walks into his room and grabs a bag from his closet. He slowly starts filling it with two days worth of clothes. He finds some of her books and puts them in the bag as well. He's looking for some other things Rachel would enjoy when he sees the book she's kept her face in for years. The book is titled "How to Become Pregnant" and he smiles at it. It's a little dusty, considering it hasn't been read in a few months. He remembers when Rachel told him she wanted a baby. They had been married for five years when she decided she was ready. Being married when they were nineteen was hard as they tried to survive living in New York. That was two years ago when they started trying. He remembers the last time the test came back negative. It was a little over six months ago.<p>

_"You have the test?" she excitedly asked as he made his way into the apartment. He chuckled. _

_"Well hello to you too!" she rolled her eyes and stood in her tip-toes to give him a kiss. _

_"Hi baby. Now, did you get the test?" he nodded and handed her the bag with their future resting in it. She smiled brightly, heading for the bathroom. He followed her and waited as she finished. He watched as she set the time on her phone and slowly washed her hands. After finishing, she picked up the test and stared at it. _

_"Rach, staring at it won't make it go any faster." he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. She slowly put it down, turning so she was facing him. _

_"I'm just so nervous. I feel like this could be it Finn. I feel like this time I'm actually pregnant!" he chuckles and leans in to kiss her. It's pretty intense this time and he finds his hands roaming her body. God, he loves her so much and he really hopes this would be the time she's pregnant. He knows how bad she wants it and he wants it just as bad. He pushes her against the door and still kisses her. He begins to kiss down her neck and the way she's moaning his name is a huge turn on. Just when he feels they may have bathroom sex, the timer beeps and she immediately releases him. She's breathing rather hard and he squeezes her hand as she picks up the pregnancy test. She takes a deep breath before looking at it. He watches as her entire face falls. It's not that long before a few tears slide down her face. He pulls her into a hug and she cries into his chest. _

_"It's okay Rach. It's ok." he whispers to her and she pulls back, glaring at him while tears continue running down her face. _

_"How the hell can you say it's going to be okay? I'm not pregnant AGAIN! We've been trying forever and it seems as though I'll never get pregnant! I have been doing everything that stupid book has been saying and none of it is fricking working!" she screams. He watches as she sobs into her hands. _

_"It'll happen when it does Rach. This isn't something that can't be rushed." he tries to calmly explain. _

_"What if it never happens Finn? What if I just can't get pregnant? It's pathetic that we have been trying this long and I can't seem to get your fricking sperm to enter my body at the right time!" she flings open the door to the bathroom and runs to the bedroom. He chases after her and finds her on their bed, her body racking with sobs. He sits in the bed, pulling her to him. _

_"Maybe it's not time yet. We just need to keep trying Rach. It will happen." he says and she looked up at him. She slowly begins to shake her head. _

_"Maybe we need to take a break," she nods to herself. "Yeah, I thinks that's what we need. I'll begin auditioning again, and we can just take a break." he lowers his head, hating that she's giving up. _

_"Rach-" she shakes her head. _

_"I just really need to take some time off from this. I promise you, this doesn't mean that we will stop having sex, it just means we're going to stop trying so hard." he nods, having to agree with her because he knows how tired she must be from this. _

_"Okay. We'll do whatever you want to do." she smiles, her face still red and splotchy from crying. She leans forward and gives him a little kiss._

He shakes his head, trying to rid the memory for now. He continues packing his stuff and hers before turning off the lights and heading outside. He makes it back to the hospital and heads to her room. He opens the door and sees that Kurt is still here. The two are talking about something girly, that he probably doesn't care about.

"Finn!" she squeals when she sees him. He comes over and kisses her.

"Hey babe. Hey Kurt." Kurt nods at him before launching back into his conversation with Rachel. He takes the stuff he got her out of his bag and lays them on the beside table. She glances over as he does and a little smile lights up her face. There's a knock at the door and Blaine is standing there holding some roses. He walks in and places them on the bedside table and then leans over and gives Rachel a peck on the cheek. He then goes over and sits down next to Kurt.

"Hey Blaine! I thought you had work?" Rachel says.

"I did, but as soon as Kurt told me you were in the hospital, I came as quickly as I could. We are family after all and family sticks together." Finn loves the smile that erupts on her face. They all continue to talk and Finn feels like this is their weekly double date, except in a hospital instead of a fancy restraunt. He watches as Rachel leans back and her eyes begin to slowly close. He strokes her cheek and she leans into his touch. Kurt seems to notice and he quietly gives her a kiss on the forehead and promises to visit tomorrow. Him and Blaine leave and he tells Rachel that she can go to sleep. When she does drift off, he quietly exits the room to go look around. He walks past the baby ward as he does, and he can't help but look at the babies all sleeping soundly. He wants kids so bad, but he doesn't want to pressure Rachel right now. She is still feeling awful about the last time and he can't do that to her. He continues walking around, trying to keep himself busy because he really isn't that tired. He's walking when a whole bunch of doctors and nurses come shooting past him. He barely has time to Get out of the way as some more come behind, this time with a gurney and a woman strapped in.

"Her heart rate is fluctuating! We have to get her into surgery stat!" the nurse who's pumping air into the woman's mouth says. They fly by and a nurse tells a straggler that he has to wait. Finn takes in the mans appearance. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are beet red. He has scratches on his face and his arm is in a sling. Finn feels bad for the poor man as he falls to his knees. Finn stands there and watches as the man crumples before him. Suddenly the man looks up, making eye contact with Finn.

"That was my wife. We were in a car accident. I only broke my wrist, while she hit her head and was trapped in the car. She isn't waking up." the mans eyes water as he puts his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I really hope she gets better." Finn says, not really knowing what else to say.

"I just can't lose her. She's my everything. Have you ever felt that way about someone? That, if they die, you don't think you could go on anymore?" he looks to Finn.

"Yeah, I have that feeling right now." the man nods before standing up and heading to a chair in the waiting room. Finn takes that as his sign to leave. He makes his way back to Rachel's room and tries to enter as quietly as possible. It's not quiet enough seeming as she opens her eyes a bit.

"Finny?" she asks, sleep encasing her voice.

"Yeah babe. Just go back to sleep." she lays back down and scoots over.

"Come lay with me?"she demands more than she asks. He complies and lays down next to her, engulfing her small body in his arms. She grins as she falls asleep again. He kisses her head and let's sleep succumb him.

* * *

><p>He wakes up to the television the next morning. He's really sore and he doesn't really understand why, until he opens his eyes and sees himself lying in a very tiny bed. He turns his head slightly and Rachel is sitting up, watching the tv intently. She notices him as he starts to shift more and she smiles brightly when he looks at her.<p>

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" she asks. He leans up to give her a kiss.

"Morning baby. Not so good. This bed is as small as shit." she rolls her eyes at him. He sits up and looks at her.

"You're insane." she giggles. He smiles, but he can't help but notice how pale she looks.

"Are you feeling okay Rach?" he asks concerned. She gives a half smile.

"Not really. I feel a little sick." she leans her head against his shoulder. He runs his hand through her hair as they sit in silence. The nurse enters and begins looking at her clipboard.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson. I hope you slept all right last night," she eyes Finn as he lays in bed with her. He slowly gets up and sits in the chair beside the bed. "We are going to run a series of tests on you to try and figure out why you have been so drained lately." Rachel nods as the nurse continues to tell Rachel what they are going to do.

"When will I be able to go home?" she asks, glancing at Finn.

"You will be able to leave after we figure out what's wrong. We will tell you when the results come in, but for now, we have to begin." the nurse begins to ask Rachel all sorts of questions before asking him to leave. He gives her a final kiss and promises to be back. He goes out to the waiting room where he finds Kurt and Blaine. They both stand as he enters and ask him how she is.

"She feels sick this morning, but they are going to run some tests on her." Kurt frowns.

"Well let us know what's wrong when you find out." Kurt hugs him before grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him out of the building. Finn chuckles and decides he should probably call his mom. Pulling out his cell, he quickly dials his mom's number.

"hello?" his moms cheery voice answers. He can't help the smile that takes over his face. He really hasn't seen her in a while. The last time was Christmas and that was over six months ago.

"Hi mom!" he says and he can almost see the smile that lights up her face.

"Finny! Hi honey, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm good mom. How are you and Burt?"

"We're fantastic! We miss you and you're brother so much. How's Rachel?"

"We miss you too mom. Rachel's actually the reason I called," he begins. "I'm at the hospital right now. Rachel collapsed yesterday at rehearsal. We don't really know what's wrong right now, but she's going through some tests. I thought I'd keep you informed."

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright? Have you talked to her dads yet?"His moms worried voice floated through the phone.

"I was going to call them after I talked to you. I'll let you know what happens mom." He finishes on the phone with his mom and dials in her dad's number. To say her dad freaks out is an understatement. Finn has to talk him out of buying a plane ticket for that night. He tells them that he will let them know as soon as possible. He hangs up and inhales a long breath. He sits down in a waiting room chair and waits. He doesn't want to leave, just in case the tests don't take really long. Turns out, they do. He's there for house before the doctor comes out. He tells Finn that he can come back to her room. He goes in there and his wife looks more tired than ever. He hair is disheveled and little bags have formed under her eyes. Yet, she still manages to light up as he enters the room.

"Finn! I've miss you so much." she says as he leans forward and kisses her.

"I've missed you too. How are you feeling?" he asks as he takes a seat.

"I'm so tired. Those tests took forever." he takes her hand and begins stroking her palm. The doctor enters again, this time holding a clipboard. Rachel sits up in her seat, waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," the way the doctor says their name makes Finns heart drop. "There is no easy way to say this, but it seems as though Rachel has a tumor forming on her brain. We think it may be cancerous." Finn looks over at Rachel and her whole demeanor had changed. Her smile has fallen and tears threaten to spill over at any minute. He's stunned and the doctor continues speaking. He watches as Rachel's tears slowly begin to fall. It feels like one of those slow motion events you only see in movies. Everything is moving so slowly has his whole life falls apart in front of him. And he can do absolutely nothing to stop it.

"There is also more bad news." the doctors words bring him out of his trance.

"How the hell can there be worse news than the fact that I have cancer?" Rachel's voice is acidic as she spits the words at the doctor. The man keeps calm as he gives Rachel a sad look.

"You're pregnant." he hears himself gasp. This can't be happening. They have wanted a baby so long and now, just when they can have one, an obstacle is blocking the way.

"Wh-what? How? What does this mean?" Rachel's voice is worried and he can tell she's about to burst into tears at any moment. He clutches her hand tightly.

"Well," the doctor sighs before taking a seat in one of the extra chairs. "the tumor is progressing at a rather low rate. We need to do brain surgery to remove it, then see how it goes from there. We don't know if it is cancerous or if it has spread. If you chose this option, we would need to get rid of the baby. There could be horrible damages done if we didn't remove it. The surgeon also predicted that if you get rid of it, you may never be able to have children." Rachel starts crying now. he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"I could still die though," he flinches as she says this. "Then it would have been pointless to kill that innocent baby. Surely there has to be another way!" the doctor inhales slightly.

"There is another option, but it is incredibly risky," Rachel's nods for her to continue. "You may be able to keep the baby. If you keep it, we have to closely monitor you. We think you may be able to have the baby with no problem. Although, we think that you wouldn't be able to live after the birth. We don't know what's going to happen with your tumor. This chose is up to you and your husband. I'll return later and ask you what you've chosen." the doctor nods to both of them before leaving. Rachel has stopped crying as she ponders her options.

"What do you think Finn?" she asks quietly, her voice hoarse.

"I saw we get the surgery done now, that way we can start chemo or anything you're going to have to do after." he says before looking at her. She is staring at him on disbelief. He really doesn't understand why she is though.

"So you want me to just kill our baby?" she looks at him.

"That's not what this is Rach. You could be dying! I want to keep you alive and that will only happen for sure if you have the surgery." he doesn't get why she even has to think about this. The answer should be right in front of her face.

"But Finn, I'm finally pregnant. We've been trying for so long and now we have a baby."

"Rachel! I can't even believe you're considering that option! We can always adopt or something like that." he's standing now as he shouts down at her. He really doesn't mean to yell, but he can't even believe she's trying to risk her life.

"I don't want to adopt Finn. I want to have a baby that is both you and me. This is my decision Finn and I'm going to decide whatever I want." he's the staring at her now. He cant believe she wants to risk her life. He shakes his head, trying to stop himself from blubbering like a baby.

"Rachel." he barely whispers.

"I'm sorry Finn, but we have been trying for so long and I can't give it away. It's my choice and I chose keeping the baby." she lays back in the bed and crosses her arms.

"And what about me Rachel?" she looks over at him. "What if you die? Are you just going to leave me by myself? What if I lose both you and the baby? What am I going to do then?" he asks. She stares at him for a few minute before answering.

"I'm so sorry Finn, but I've made my decision."

* * *

><p>He refuses to be in there when she tells the doctor her decision. He just sits in the lobby with his head in his hands. He didn't even speak to Kurt as he came out of the room. He hates her for doing this to him. He hates her so much. He really can't lose her. He's lost her too many times in his life and he can't lose her permanently. The doctor comes out to tell him she wants to see him. He doesn't go. He can't look at her right now. He knows she wants this baby so bad, but he never thought she would risk her own life to have one. He feels like he's in a nightmare that just keeps going on and on with no end in sight.<p>

* * *

><p>He visits her about a few hours after she asked for him. He walks in there silently and she whips around to face him. That must have been a bad idea because he quickly grabbed the trash can by her bed and began to throw up. He quickly pulled her hair away from her face and soon enough she was done. She put her head on her pillow slowly.<p>

"I just ate and I was trying my best to keep it down," she explains. "Baby Hudson didn't really like what I ate." she looks at him. He reaches over and grabs her hand.

"I love you." he whispers. She smiles slightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The doctor says she can go home four days later. He says she needs to be very careful and if she feels any of the symptoms on the list he gave them, she needs to come to the hospital immediately. Finn pushes her down the hallway in a wheelchair and takes her to the car. He helps her get in and begins to drive them to their apartment. He carries her upstairs, ignoring all her pleas to let her walk herself. He really doesn't know how he's going to tell their parents. Kurt and Blaine still don't know. He asks her bout this and she shrugs.<p>

"We can invite them all over for a weekend. Then we can tell them together instead of over the phone." he agrees to this because he really has no other ideas. He calls each of their parents and the agree to come, though they are a little skeptical. He also invites Kurt and Blaine and its set for next weekend. She's really tired now and he helps her to bed. After he's sure she's asleep, he cries in the living room.

* * *

><p>The weekend comes really fast and soon they get a knock on their door. They allow Kurt and Blaine to enter and not even ten minutes later, their parents have arrived. Rachel is setting silverware on the table and it seems like any normal family get together. He really wishes it was like that. They begin eating the vegan lasagna Rachel spent all day making. He holds her hand underneath the table and when they are done, she gives him a look and he nods.<p>

"Finn and I have a few announcements we would like to make." she stays seated because she's tired. He can tell the she has used a lot of energy today and he doesnt want her to overwork herself.

"What is it sweetie?" his mom asks and he can feel the tears stinging in his eyes. She looks at him one more time, but he looks away.

"I recently went to the doctor after passing out and he informed us of a few things. One," he can see his mom's eyes light up before Rachel even tells them. "I'm pregnant," her dads smile and say that 'we knew something was up! Congrats baby!' and his mom is about to cry and Burt is putting his hand on Finns shoulder. Kurt is smiling widely and Blaine congratulates them. "also," they all stop to listen again. "The doctor also told me I have a tumor resting on my brain." everyone is dead silent and he puts his head down to avoid any looks.

"What?" his mom says and he can hear to the cries about to come.

"They told me they could get rid of the baby and I might never be able to have children again. Or I could keep the baby and risk it." she sounds way to happy and positive.

"Why?" Leroy asks.

"We have been trying to have kids forever and Finn and I decided to have this one." as soon as she says Finn, he's standing.

"I had no part in the decision Rachel. It was all you. You didn't even care about what I thought because all you ever care about is yourself!" he kicks his chair backwards and stalks off to their bedroom. He can hear the silence in the kitchen, but he doesn't care. He just wraps himself in his blanket and tries to forget the world.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, there is a light knock on his door. He stays still, trying to make himself disappear. The door creaks open and closes silently.<p>

"Oh Finn." Rachel whispers somewhere near the door. He takes a deep breath before flipping over. He looks over at her and she's holding onto the corner of the dresser for support. She has her other hand placed on her stomach and there are tiny tears glistening in her eyes. She slowly makes her way to him. When she reaches the bed she pulls him to her chest. He leans against her, crying softly. She holds him close to her as she strokes his hair. He knows it's wrong that she's comforting him. It really should be the other way around, seeming that she is the one dying. He wonders for a moment where their family is. That thought is gone as Rachel sings softly to him.

_Just close you eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright <em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light <em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

She lulls him into a restless sleep and he wishes, just for a moment, that this was all a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated my stories recently. This is a new idea I've had a for a while. It was originally** **supposed to be a two-shot, but now I've changed it to a three-shot. I'm not a doctor or anything close, so just go with it. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
